


One Day...

by WowzaPigs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowzaPigs/pseuds/WowzaPigs
Summary: Barely a fic really, just my thoughts on famous “you go too fast for me” line. Aziraphale is shit at feelings, to nobody’s surprise.THE RITUALS ARE INTRICATE, I KNOW THE RITUALS ARE INTRICATE





	One Day...

After the fiasco at the church, Aziraphale has a lot of time to process the fact that he loves Crowley. Crowley, the demon, the serpent, the adversary. He knew two things: he loved Crowley, and Crowley loved him. He’d known, deep down, for a long time, but was saving those feelings for a rainy day (very much like the one they’d first met on). Whenever his thoughts drifted to Crowley, he would distract himself with a book or some new charming restaurant. But it was time to face the music. He loved a demon, and a demon loved him back.

The thing he did not know, was whether the demon knew Aziraphale was in love with him. He had to, didn’t he? Aziraphale wasn’t certain. He was plagued with thoughts of Crowley moving on, finding someone else and deciding he wasn’t worth the trouble. Or worse yet, being tormented with doubt and worry over Aziraphale, forever waiting. No, he couldn’t do that to Crowley. He had to tell the demon, somehow. But how? He can’t tell him outright. No, that would be a disaster, for all parties concerned.

Holy water. Crowley had asked for holy water, and Aziraphale had refused him. It’s time he mended that wound. Because Aziraphale loved Crowley, and that meant trusting him. He would get the holy water regardless of what Aziraphale did, so all he could do was trust the demon, and hope he didn’t break his heart. All good relationships, Aziraphale liked to say, should be built on trust.

Of course he had his doubts. So he waited, and he waited, until he decided the time was right. Until he heard of Crowley’s plan to rob a church. It’s now or never, he decided.

“Don’t go unscrewing the cap,” he said, but what he meant was, “I trust you.”

“Can I take you anywhere?” he said, but what he meant was, “Be with me.”

“Maybe one day we can go for a picnic… dine at the Ritz,” he said, but what he meant was, “I love you. I want to be with you, and I will.”

Crowley offered again, like he always did.

“You go to fast for me, Crowley,” he said, but what he meant was, “but not yet.”

And they both understood. From then on, they had no doubts.

“One day…” Crowley murmurs to himself as he falls asleep.

“One day…” Aziraphale whispers as he rereads a love poem for the millionth time, golden eyes and red hair haunting his mind.


End file.
